Eternal, Infinite, Captivating, Enchanting, Ours
by the lola
Summary: "She needed him to be whole because without love she was empty. She needed to show someone the beauty in life that only she seemed to be able to find. She was haunted, and only he could make her feel otherwise." Bad summary but give it a go!
1. Beauty

A/N- This is a set of 100 drabbles for **100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge. **Not many people write Daphne and Blaise, but I think you guys will love them like I do ;) so let me know what you thought of this 98 word drabble! (by the way, it seems like more because of the AN and line break, but it is 98 words!)

* * *

It was her beauty that caught his eye.

Her bright blue eyes that sparkled with life.

Her white blonde waves that eventually grew down to her hips.

But he found the beauty of life she could capture with her words.

Everything was good in Daphne's eyes.

Everything was there for a reason, everything had a purpose, everything was good deep down- evil didn't exist.

It was _ok _for people to say she was a pushover. It was _ok _for them to call Blaise a man whore. It didn't matter because to her, everything held beauty and reason.


	2. Love

I forgot to say before, the prompt for the first one was **beauty**. The prompt for this one is **love**.

* * *

He loved her. He was sure of it.

She loved everything. She had love inside her for everything and everyone.

Did that _really_ mean she felt the same way he did though?

He loved the way she bit her lip when she was nervous, he loved the way she laughed in a moment she found awkward, he loved that she didn't care what people thought.

She loved the way he accepted her, she loved the way his arms felt around her, she loved the way he started play fights with her.


	3. Dream

Prompt for this is **Dream**.

* * *

He dreamed that one day they could be fully together.

They could admit their love, and they could make love.

They could get married, have children.

They wouldn't have any complications.

She wouldn't be _sad_.

They could live happily ever after.

But then again, she was her, and he was him.

And after all;

It was just a dream.


	4. Haunted

Prompt for this was **Haunted**. Line breaks are making my word count higher for some reason!

* * *

No matter how much beauty she could find in this world, how much love she could find in _him_, it was the truth.

And she didn't always like the truth.

She was haunted.

Haunted by her Mothers death, and her Fathers coldness.

Haunted by Astoria's hatred, haunted by the expectations she failed to reach.

She _had _to find beauty, she _had _to find love.

What else was there if she didn't have that?

Emptiness. Coldness. Numbness. Hatred. Despair.

There was nothing.

She needed Blaise.

She needed him to be whole because without love she was empty.

She needed to show someone the beauty in life that only she seemed to be able to find.

She was haunted, and only he could make her feel otherwise.


	5. Memory

The prompt was **Memory**.

* * *

_She was watching the clouds float along in the grey sky, when she felt his warm body slide next to hers. _

"_I knew you would come eventually." She smiled genuinely, not taking her eyes away from the clouds._

"_Only because I know you'll find something fascinating in something so boring." He smirked, lacing his fingers with hers._

"_The clouds can be whatever you like. You just have to open your mind and let them be what you want to see." _

_He chuckled softly, and cut her next sentence off with a kiss. "I see an egg..."_

_She giggled._

Memories. They had many.


	6. Fragile

Prompt was **Fragile**.

* * *

She was fragile, he knew that. He had to protect her, to let nothing hurt her.

It didn't matter how many times she smiled, or pointed out how very _beautiful _those scratches on that window were, or giggled his concerns away.

She was fragile, delicate, and breakable.

Her happiness was a little thread that could be snapped any second. Often it did, and he had to repair it.

But he didn't care. It was his job. He would protect her; mend her, look after her forever.

They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but they were _together_.

And that was enough. She would always be enough.


	7. Celebration

Prompt was **Celebration**.

* * *

Blaise hated celebrations.

Christmas, Birthdays, Easter, Valentines Day, they all seemed pointless.

"Christmas is a time of love and giving." Daphne would say.

He couldn't help but be slightly swayed by these matter-of-fact words.

"Birthdays celebrate the day we were _born _Blaise, how can that not be important? We wouldn't have each other."

He hated to admit she was just a little bit right…

"Everything comes to life around Easter," She would say in her melodic tone.

Baby animals and sun… he gave in to her once again.

"Why wouldn't you want to celebrate love?" The words were innocent and genuine.

How could he deny that damn girl anything?


	8. Secret

Prompt was **Secret**

* * *

He wandered if she kept secrets from him.

She was an open person, but never willing to talk about _everything_.

He wished she could open up, so he could drain the pain she harbored.

He wanted her to admit she missed her mother, to admit she wanted to see her father.

He wanted her to try again with Astoria.

He wanted her to realize that she was amazing. She was funny, compassionate, gracious, eloquent, philanthropic, astonishing and the single most beautiful woman in the world.

He wanted her to share every part of herself.


	9. Promise

Prompt was **Promise**.

* * *

"What can I give you to make you trust me whole-heartedly? I've given you everything I have!" Blaise didn't understand.

"A promise."

"A promise of what?"

"Your love. Promise me to love me forever because I cant open up to you if you won't. I can't tell you my secrets if there's a possibility you'll just stop loving me."

"I thought the fact I've stuck around dealing with everything that comes with you was promise enough. But I do, I promise. I'll love you forever, no matter where you are, who you're with, what we're doing. I'm me, you're you, yet I still love you."


	10. Innocence

Prompt:** Innocence**.

* * *

She spoke with no malice, with no double meaning.

She would tell the truth completely- even if the truth hurt.

She was accepting. She was every ones girl.

She was naïve but she wasn't. There was so much she understood about the world yet so much she chose not to find out.

She loved without even realizing, without even trying, without even looking.

She loved, and she was loved in return.

She was the embodiment of innocence.


	11. Moonlight

Prompt was **Moonlight**

* * *

She was on a walk with Draco.

The moonlight painted the hollows on their faces.

He seemed desperate; he said she was the only one he could talk to.

The idea of Draco Malfoy being lonely was very hard for her to believe.

It was starting to feel like they were more than friends…

She wasn't sure if she liked it.

She _couldn't _like it. She had Blaise. She _loved _Blaise.

She had love inside her for everyone, that was all it was.

Right?


	12. Whisper

I think you guys get the idea - the chapter name is the prompt.

* * *

He felt like everyone around him was staring.

Like everyone knew something about him that he didn't.

Like everyone was whispering about him. He was sure they were.

He couldn't quite catch what they were saying- everyone would snap their mouths shut before he came within a meter of them.

He hated the way people were- so secretive, so bitchy, always wanting something to gossip about.

What people thought didn't bother him anymore. It was just that he would rather _know _what was being said.

The chatty whispers were becoming the sound track to his life.


	13. Echo

Draco took her to the place he went to be alone. He trusted her with his only secret place.

And it was breathtaking.

Somehow, he had managed to find a spot on the castle roof where no one would notice him.

They climbed out of the window and just sat in silence for a long time.

He spoke, and didn't know it would echo for he had never spoken in his private place.

She replied, and it too echoed- making everything they were saying seem a lot more powerful.

The I understands' and it's okays' seemed to mean ten times what they did before.


	14. Jealousy

He knew Daphne was being herself. Her kind, caring, compassionate self.

But he couldn't lie; he was jealous.

It was ridiculous- Draco was his friend, he wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

But the thing that was always hanging over Blaises' head: he and Daphne were not boyfriend and girlfriend.

They were just _together_.

But it had always been enough.

Was it still enough? He didn't know. He didn't want to know.

He wanted her to be his and only his, he didn't want the others to call her weird but then leer at her; he didn't want her to help Draco.

His jealously was raging and it would not calm.


	15. Passion

They kissed, just once.

Daphne didn't know what happened- a lapse in sanity, she thought.

But it was strange, it felt different. It wasn't full of love and sweetness like her kisses with Blaise.

It was something else.

It was hunger, need, fire- raw passion. He needed something to latch onto and she gave it to him. It was stupid. She knew that.

Why did she have to be so _nice_? Why did have to care about everyone?

She didn't _want _to kiss him.

And she _certainly _didn't want to _like _it.

Really though it was okay, because it was just one more reason for her to hate herself.


	16. Lies

She felt like she was walking round with a flashing sign on her forehead saying 'Liar, liar!'

She hadn't told Blaise about the kiss. She saw it as lying because even if he'd asked her she still probably wouldn't have told the truth.

The lying was nibbling away at her conscience and the space inside of her was growing empty again.

It was her fault. She was being distant on purpose.

But the space was growing emptier by the second.

And there was the truth: she did need him to be whole.

Not Draco, not Astoria, not her mother or her father.

She needed Blaise so she had to tell the truth- if she could tell one truth to herself she had to tell them all to him.


	17. Regrets

He regretted reacting like he did. He'd shouted and smashed things until she had started sobbing.

He saw it in her eyes- she was truly sorry. She _truly_ regretted it.

But, damn it, Malfoy would pay. He kissed his- his, whatever she was to him, she was his, and Draco kissed her! How dare he?

He was **furious**. But how could he stay furious with a sobbing Daphne crumpled into a ball on the floor? He couldn't.

It wasn't her fault. It was his. She was too nice. It was his fault. It was.

He loved Daphne, nothing could change that.


	18. Trust

"We have to be able to trust each other Daph." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her delicate body onto his lap.

"I know. I trust you. Do you trust me?" She cocked her head, biting her lip.

He wanted to, he really did. "I want to…" He trailed off.

"Then do it. I won't keep anything from you anymore, I promise. I'm not a liar, I don't lie to anyone. You don't have to remember anything if you always tell the truth." She smiled slightly, kissing him softly on the lips.

There it was again, her powers of persuasion.


	19. Revenge

He got his revenge alright.

He couldn't take his anger out on Daphne- he _wouldn't. _

But Malfoy? That was a different story.

A punch for taking advantage of her kindness.

A kick for making her question her goodness.

A hex for giving her another reason to hate herself.

And two more of all three of them for kissing her.

He hoped that next time, Draco would remember that Daphne was his.


	20. Beach

Daphne loved the beach.

She could let the wind whip her hair.

She could let her mind be filled with the nostalgia of her childhood; the many days spent playing at the beach.

She could become immersed in the icy waters and pretend she wasn't really alive; she could do it until she was _truly_ numb. Not just metaphorically, but in every sense of the word.

She could enjoy the simplicities that came with being a muggle.

She didn't have to be herself.


	21. Midnight

Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

It was midnight, Daphne still couldn't sleep.

She could never sleep.

It wasn't unusual, but it was draining.

The lack of sleep was slowly sucking the life out of her.

There were so many thoughts and feelings haunting her.

She could be a better person, she should be a better person.

Often she would lie there and count the reasons she hated herself.

There would usually be so many she would end up falling asleep before she was done.

Fat, ugly, worthless, liar, nothing.

Turns out she could find beauty in everything except herself.

It was a midnight moment of clarity.


	22. Confessions

"Daphne, I love you," Draco had said.

"No Draco, you don't! Don't say that!" She'd held her hands to her ears and tried to block out the sincere confessions.

He grabbed her hands and forced her to look him in the eye. "I do. Hear me out. I felt you in that kiss- you can't fake passion, you felt it too."

She shook her head, yanking her hands away. "No, no, no I didn't! I felt nothing! Leave me alone Draco! Please!" Her eyes beseeched to him.

"You did. I just wanted you to know." And with that, he was gone.


	23. Crush

It was a crush, she told herself. Just a stupid, silly crush.

It was nothing.

Nothing at all.

She _loved _Blaise.

She could live without Draco.

She couldn't live without Blaise.

And that, she knew, was the difference.


	24. Chocolate

She shuddered at the thought of eating chocolate.

How _disgusting_.

It was fatty, and gross.

Not for her at all.

How she _loathed_ when Blaise would buy it for her.

She'd have to smile and thank him, and then he would watch her eat it.

She wanted to vomit.

She smiled as she chewed, but as soon as he turned round she would spit it out.

_Pretty girls don't eat. Pretty girls don't eat. Pretty girls don't eat._

She wanted her mind to shut up, to stop making her feel like this, to stop telling her to do these things.

What was wrong with her?


	25. Alone

She felt so alone.

She had Blaise, she knew that. He loved her. It was always enough.

But it wasn't anymore. He couldn't save her from her mind.

She wasn't alone when people called her names, she wasn't alone when people stared at her, she wasn't alone around the castle, she wasn't alone physically.

Mentally though, she was alone. Her mind was the only person around, whispering hateful things and screaming evil words.

She hated being alone, because then her mind would talk.


	26. Rain

Blaise saw her sitting on the floor in the rain- black robes stuck to her tiny frame with her hair dripping and tangled down her back.

He couldn't let her sit out there all alone, looking like a lost little girl.

So he sat with her, arms wrapped round her shaking body as she stared at the sky.

He sat with her until he too was shaking with robes saturated by water, and no body warmth left to heat her freezing body.

"Thank you for understanding." She smiled slightly as he lifted her up, kissing him on the forehead.


	27. Letters

They were on a break for the holidays.

Blaise missed her, he felt awful for leaving her.

She didn't cope well alone.

Her letters were empty worded, talking of nonsense things, the odd tiles she'd noticed, the changing colours of a picture frame, the flowers that were still blooming.

He wanted her to tell him how she really was, to _ask _him to come back.

Maybe he just didn't want her to be okay without him.

Maybe she was just fine.


	28. Cold

Blaise understood cold people.

His Father was a cold man, most his family was.

But at least he had his mother- his caring, compassionate, loving mother.

Daphne had none of that. But he understood.

She thought no one would understand, but she was wrong.

Blaise did. He would do _anything_ he could to give her the warmth he knew she so desperately needed.


	29. Dark

They sat in the dark common room, staring at each other.

They didn't need to say anything, they just needed each others company.

They just had to be there for each other.

It was a good metaphor, being together in the dark.

Because it was true; they would always be there for each other through the darkest of times.

They both felt crazy, being so depended on and dependant on another person.

But they decided love was a crazy emotion.

They hated it but they loved it and there was nothing they could do to make it go away.


	30. Addiction

Her breathing was erratic, she tried to steady it but she just couldn't.

She kept feeling these floods of panic when certain _things _went out of control.

The anxiety would creep up on her and clamp down around her lungs and she just couldn't _breathe_.

She was addicted. She was addicted to control.

But what could she actually control? Nothing at all.

Well, one thing.

What went into her mouth. What went into her body.

She could make it put weight on; she could make it drop weight.

And she loved it but she hated it too.


	31. Flower

She was his flower.

She could be colourful, bright and beautiful.

But sometimes she would wilt and be dead.

He guessed he was her sun, her water, her nutrients.

When he was around she was usually her bubbly, quirky, beautiful self.

But when he wasn't… he shuddered, she would wilt.

Her face would be blank and her posture slumped, but she tried to pretend she was okay.

She saw beauty in everything except herself, but Blaise wished it was the other way around.

She was Blaises' beautiful flower.


	32. Snow

Blaise picked her up and twirled her round, fascinated by the way the snowflakes were embedded into her hair. "Hey…" He smiled slightly as she giggled angelically.

"Yeah?" She tucked her small arms into his jacket.

"I love you." He leaned forward, pulling her into a loving kiss.

"I love you," She breathed as they pulled apart, and ran her finger along the side of his face. "I love you more everyday, if that's even possible."

He grinned this time, kissing her forehead. "With you, anything is possible."

"The snow is so beautiful…you know, each snow flake is unique." She smiled, tilting her head up to the sky and letting the snowflakes melt in her mouth.


	33. Temptation

The voices in her head were tempting her.

_Throw the food away! Throw it away. Don't eat it! Pretty girls don't eat!_

She couldn't listen to them; she couldn't let them do this to her.

But the temptation was there.

Really, she did want to throw the food away- it wasn't just the voices that wanted her to do it.

She didn't want to have to deal with this temptation at every meal.

She wanted Blaise to swoop in and save her, tell her it was _ok _to eat.

She wanted to tell him how she was feeling, but the words never came.

She just wanted to be _normal_.


	34. Autumn

It was a bitter autumn.

The snow came early; there was a constant chill and howling of the wind.

Blaise found it strangely comforting.

He liked being able to go outside and for no one else to be there.

He liked being able to get away from the whispers and the staring he got when he was alone or with Daphne.

But most of all, he liked going in the snow with Daphne, it brightened her day so she brightened his.


	35. Unity

"We need to be a unit Blaise…" Daphne said as she walked along the empty corridor, late for her lesson as usual.

"We _are_ a unit. I love you, you love me, I trust you, you trust me, I help you, you help me. That's what you want right?" He paced behind her, not quite able to catch up.

"It's what I want and it's what I need. I just feel like you don't take my problems seriously…"

"I do take them seriously." He tried to stop her, and when she turned around he continued, "What's wrong?"

She sighed and forced a smile, "Nothing!"


	36. Hurt

Blaise was hurt. She was keeping something from him.

She was doing that thing where she purposely distanced herself from him because she knew she couldn't hide behind her smiles and cute comments when she was around him.

He wanted her to _believe_ that he wouldn't turn her back on her.

It didn't matter what the problem was, they could fix it together.

He would never hurt her. He would always mend her.


	37. Truth

"It's okay baby, you're going to be okay." He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and felt her warm tears seep into his shirt.

She'd finally told the truth.

She had told him _all _of her problems and he hadn't turned his back.

He was still here, with his arms around her, telling her things would be okay.

The voices disagreed. They screamed at her, clawing and banging on her skull.

But maybe, just maybe they would.


	38. Rogue

They were at Hogsmeade, and they ran into a little boy.

He had messy brown hair and big blue eyes. Daphne thought he was just _adorable_.

But Blaise smirked because he saw him for what he was.

"Come on Daph, he's a rogue… he'll steal your money."

And sure enough, the little boy hugged an elder lady and slipped his grubby hand into her pocket, producing a bulging bag of galleons.

Daphne managed to find plenty of reasons _why_ the little boy would do such a thing, of course.


	39. Champagne

Daphne had to go to Malfoy Manor. She cringed at the sight of _him. _She had to avoid him at all costs.

Her Father forced her to go.

She couldn't say no to that man, she never wanted to _disappoint_ him.

But the feeling of the champagne she was receiving was going straight to her head.

It felt nice, her head became airy and she was giggling like a child.

She knew she'd had too many when she ended up with Draco and Astoria was standing against the door frame with a dark look on her face.


	40. Tulips

Draco sent her a tulip everyday of the holidays. Blaise sent her a letter everyday of the holidays.

She ignored them both. She needed time to think.

She hated being alone, her heart and soul were completely empty and she felt like she _needed _Blaise.

Like she always did.

But then there was Draco. Why was he always in the back of her mind?

There was a reason that she went and found him when she was drunk.

She couldn't keep doing this.

She had to choose or have neither of them, no matter what the effect on herself was.


	41. Glitter

Draco had found some glitter, and knew straight away that Daphne would appreciate it.

She was distant when he found her but she accepted the glitter anyway, and started to walk away from him.

But she stopped and turned back around.

"What?" Draco frowned, but before he could register she threw glitter all over him, giggling manically.

He grabbed the pot and sprinkled it all through her hair- she looked strangely radiant. Who on _earth_ managed to look beautiful with glitter stuck in their hair?

Daphne, of course.

Draco didn't care what the punishment was, he couldn't stay away.


	42. Fearless

"That guy must be fearless or just plain stupid," Blaise ground out.

"Bit of both I'd say…" Theodore frowned at the playful blonde pair at the end of the corridor.

"Seriously, I thought what I did last time would be enough to keep him away. Maybe it isn't just his fault…" Blaise considered the worst.

"Daphne thinks they're just friends… you know what she's like. She is just a _nice _person. Draco on the other hand…" Theo trailed off, looking to the floor as Daphne sauntered down the corridor towards Blaise.


	43. Proposal

"We should get married when we leave school. It's not long now…" Blaise grinned cheekily, shuffling closer to Daphne on the common room sofa.

"Are you proposing to me?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I guess I am. It's not romantic at all is it?" He chuckled, leaning in for a peck on the lips.

"Well I say yes anyway." She smiled serenely, pulling herself onto his lap and wrapping her thin legs around his waist.

"Really?" He leaned in and kissed her, again and again.

After all this time, he still couldn't believe his luck.


	44. Together

When they were together, Daphne was fine.

She was full of smiles, and laughter, and love.

But it was when she was alone.

Her thoughts ate away at her insides.

_There's something there with Draco. Draco. Draco._

_Don't eat. Don't eat. Stop being so worthless! _

_You're a bad person Daphne Greengrass, a terrible person._

_Don't marry Blaise, don't marry him if you're not certain. _

She just wanted to scream at the thoughts to go away.

She had to be with Blaise to be okay; she had to be with him to leave the voices.

_Or Draco. _


	45. Heartbroken

Draco was heartbroken.

They were so young, _why _was Daphne going to marry Blaise?

She had felt something for Draco, he knew she had, he _felt _it when they kissed.

The pain was unbearable. He couldn't let her do this.

She had so much left to learn. She had so much left to find in herself.

She'd said she could do it with Blaise.

But Draco wanted her to do it with him.


	46. Lost

Draco realized he'd lost her. Finally, he had.

She'd had the choice: him or Blaise.

She chose Blaise.

She chose life with Blaise. Not him.

He was always sure it would be him. He always got everything he wanted.

And now he had anything he could have possibly wanted.

Except _her._

There were enough girls to love every piece of his shattered heart.

Yet it didn't matter.

She was lost to him, and he couldn't see her coming back.


	47. Holiday

A weekend break sounded good to Daphne- no, it sounded great.

It would be just her and Blaise and they could play the happy couple.

She could pretend to be happy; she could pretend they were the only two that mattered.

She liked that about Blaise. He let her pretend.

And he wasn't too bad at pretending himself.

Holidays were always beautiful. There were always new things to look at.

New things to be found. Things that could take her breath away.

Yes, a holiday. A holiday sounded like a good idea for them.


	48. Roses

Blaise brought her roses.

He knew it wasn't exactly original- but he also knew she wouldn't mind.

She would love them regardless. She loved _all_ flowers.

She squealed when she walked into their room and found enchanted roses sprinkled across everything.

They sparkled almost as much as her eyes did.


	49. Sparkle

"Blaise, look- the charm worked!" She squealed from the bathroom of the little cottage.

He raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to expect and upon walking into the bathroom, he couldn't contain his laugher. "Daphne- what the hell?" He chuckled deeply at the sight he found.

Daphne smiled sweetly, like an excited little girl. "The charm worked! I can make my skin sparkle!"

"Daphne, you don't need a charm to sparkle. You're the most sparkly person I know," He said sincerely, undoing the charm with a flick of his wand and pulling her in for a lingering kiss.


	50. Magic

Daphne and Blaises' holiday made them realize something important: magic comes in many forms.

How fixed their seemingly broken relationship seemed, was surely some kind of magic.

How eternal, infinite, captivating and enchanting their love seemed, was surely some kind of magic.

How at times it felt like they were the only people who could ever understand each other, was surely some kind of magic.

Yes, they decided- magic did not always occur in obvious forms but everyone possessed it.


	51. Fire

There was now a fire in Daphne and Blaises' relationship unlike before.

It was like they'd finally found something to hold onto, something to keep their relationship fresh.

And it was fiery and passionate, not quite arguing, but not hiding the truth from each other.

They had to admit, they did find this new found fire fun.


	52. Thunder

Thunderstorms always seemed to put things in perspective for Daphne.

She had a guy, who she loved with every inch of herself.

She had another guy, who she had to let go, because it was just a crush.

She had a family, who she didn't need. Blaise could be her family.

She had her problems still gnawing at the sides of her mind, but it was okay, _eventually_, it would be okay.

It was like the thunder spoke out to her, gave her the answers to everything.


	53. Vanilla

"Did you know, vanilla is the only edible fruit of the orchid family, the largest family of flowering plants in the world?" Daphne asked as she watered the little potted plant on her window.

"No, I didn't… is that what's in that pot?" Blaise smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I like to make it into perfume. Quite beautiful, isn't it?"

"They're black pods… I wouldn't really say- heck, why am I arguing this? Everything's beautiful to you." He slid his arms around her waist from behind.


	54. Broken

Blood was dripping from her fingers and tears dripping from her eyes as she curled up against the wall of the common room, trying to shrink away from everyone.

Draco ran towards her alarmed, shouting things at her that she couldn't really hear.

She didn't look at him, instead staring at her hands as the tears and blood mingled around the broken mirror shards.

It didn't look like she or Draco could decide which one was truly broken: Daphne or the mirror.

Truly, she didn't want to know.


	55. Forever

Forever. Forever. Forever. Forever. Forever.

That was what marriage was to Blaise, he _knew_ he would love Daphne forever.

So why was he scared?

He wasn't scared of marriage itself, he decided.

He was scared of her tears, and her anguish, of their fights, of threats like Malfoy.

They were good but they weren't, he knew she wasn't really _ok_.

It was nice of her to pretend, but he knew _that_ couldn't last forever.


	56. Imagination

She was drawing out by the lake. Daphne was frowning and nibbling her lip in concentration, dead set on not showing Blaise until she was finished.

When he tried to peak over her shoulder, all he got was a playful slap.

He was confused at what she showed him: A pink circle, a multitude of different coloured lines across the page, with little animals that probably didn't exist, and all sorts of magnificent plants and trees lining the picture.

When he asked her why she drew it because that was nothing like the scene before them, she smiled and told him, "I used my imagination. You should try it, too."


	57. Silence

Silence was deafening.

To Blaise, silence seemed louder than thousands of words.

Silence was something he didn't like, something he couldn't take.

There was something about the empty moments that set him on edge.

She was having a silent day.

He couldn't take it. It gnawed and tore at his skull and he just wanted to _screamscreamscream_. But he couldn't.

He had to wait it out, until she felt like talking.

And it was unbearable.


	58. Fade

This brewing war was taking it out of Draco, and she was watching and letting it just _happen_.

From what he'd told her, things were not good.

And she wasn't helping him.

And he was getting thinner.

His eyes were getting tired.

He barely showed his face in the common room.

He looked like he had just given up.

And she was just watching.

Watching him fade.


	59. Shine

Blaise loved the way her hair shone. It didn't matter if it was raining, or gloomy.

Her hair shone.

It cascaded down her back in shiny long blonde locks.

And he loved to touch them, to run his hands through them, to tug on them, to stroke them.

To be honest, the whole of her seemed to shine.

It was probably another side effect of _love_.


	60. Rumours

She didn't mean to end up there, on the roof with Draco.

But the _rumours_, they were eating away at her.

She felt bad for being there, but she'd have felt even worse if the rumours were true and she'd done nothing.

He told her he needed her to be there for him.

She said she would. _How_ could she say no to someone as desperate as him?

She couldn't. She was too _nice _for her own good.

And she hated and loved herself just a little bit more for it.

People would still talk, and now it would be about her too.


	61. Bells

Alarm bells were echoing through Daphne's mind.

_Blaise knows. He knows. He knows._

_No he doesn't!_

_He does. He knows. _

And it was prickling at her skin, and hollowing her heart.

Even if Blaise _did_ know, what did it matter?

Draco was _just_ a friend. That's all. A friend.

But it was twisting her mind and distorting her thoughts and she just wanted to _scream_ because Draco was always there to _ruin_ everything.


	62. Red

Blaise was breathing heavily on her neck softly kissing his way upwards.

"I….love…you…" She panted as he nipped the top of her neck.

He broke away, looking at her through half lidded eyes.

She flushed under his gaze.

"You've gone all red Daph!" He chuckled, pulling her in for a kiss.

She giggled nervously; he _always_ made her feel like a little girl with a crush.


	63. Doubt

He hated the doubt in his mind.

He was going to _marry _this girl!

He loved her, she loved him.

If she was seeing Draco, it was to be a friend. He didn't have many of those.

Guilt was gnawing away at Blaise as he realized just how alone Draco probably was sinc his abandonment.

The poor guy was practically invisible these days.


	64. Always

"Promise me something?" Draco kept his eyes trained on the floor of the roof. _Their _roof.

Daphne sighed lightly, "What?"

"That you won't abandon me. Everyone has except you. I won't overstep the line- you're marrying Blaise and it's clear I should move on. And I will. So promise to be my friend, always?" Draco looked towards her, lips pressed together, highlighting his sunken cheeks and the blackness around his eyes.

"I won't. I would never do that to you again. Besides, you're my only real friend. I'm _odd_ Daphne, too _pretty for my own good_, undercover whore Daphne, _pushover_ Daphne, _fake _Daphne. No one _really_ likes me except you and Blaise." She smiled, not at all bothered by this fact.

"Always, then." He put a hand on her knee.


	65. Perfect

Blaise was perfect.

The way he held her hand and didn't push when she was having a silent day, the way he gently nudged her towards facing her issues, the way he let her be who she was, the way he loved and worshipped her.

Daphne was perfect.

The way she smiled at him, the way she made him see beauty in the most ugly of things, the way she found the best in everyone, the way she let him be angry, the way she opened his eyes to new things and helped him stop caring, the way she stared through him with those beautiful blue eyes.


	66. Butterfly

Daphne and Blaise laid side by side next to the lake, watching a group of butterflies flutter around them.

"Look…" She pointed towards the flock of butterflies.

"I know, what about them?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That one there." She pointed again, and he saw it- a butterfly with only one wing, struggling to fly and gradually falling to the ground.

She jumped up from the floor as it finally fell, scooping it up into her hands and trying to heal it with its wand. "I don't know how to make it grow back a wing." She frowned.

He smiled. "It's okay Daphne."


	67. Kiss

Daphne hid behind the big oak tree, her shoulders shaking as she giggled silently.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Blaises rich laugh was music to her ears.

She ran across to the next big tree, letting out a high pitched giggle this time.

He spun around. "Daphne?"

"Here I am!" She jumped out, running along the grass.

He laughed again, starting to chase after her. "You're such a child!"

As he caught up with her- he was much quicker, she replied, "But don't you love it?"

He did.

She leant up on her tiptoes and placed a feather soft kiss to his lips- it reminded him of their first kiss.


	68. Subtle

_Their first kiss._

_He had been sending her subtle hints for years. _

_Offers of revising together, requests that she help him in charms._

_A hand on her knee, a brushing of their hands. _

_They were revising by the lake and he wasn't even listening- just watching her beautiful lips as they made hypnotizing shapes._

"_Blaise? Blaise?" She frowned. _

_Her lips looked so kissable. He wanted to, but he held himself back. _

_He shut his eyes, shaking his head vigourously. _

_There were soft lips on his, for a fraction of a second. It was so subtle, he was sure he'd dreamt it. _


	69. Side

A/N- It says we can change twenty of the prompts. I guess I can pick them myself, so I've changed Mistletoe to Sides.

"Blaise, I've been asked _repeatedly_ to make sure you are onboard. You _have_ to do this. You have to pick a side. You have to pick _this_ side. The war is looming over our heads already!" Draco explained, wringing his hands out.

Blaise sighed heavily. "I know what they're planning to do to her."

Draco looked away. "Exactly. You have to do this. They'll kill her- they want you _that_ badly."

"I know." He paused, tapping his foot against the wooden flooring. "I have to do it don't I? Tell them I'm in."


	70. Locket

"Why are you giving this to me? I mean, it's beautiful, but what's the occasion?" She fingered the golden locket that Blaise had just tied around her neck.

"There's no occasion. I just- if- something goes…wrong, in this war. I want you to remember me. My mother wants you to have it." He smiled.

"I'm scared." She wrapped her small arms around his waist and rested her face against his chest.

"Me too." He stroked her silky hair, biting his lip.

A/N- Thanks to my reviewers dancingwithrainbows, Mirabelle Vinova and Trins xxx – you guys mean the world!


	71. Mercy

Blaise liked to imagine himself in a good way, once he joined the Dark side.

Because he wasn't dark, he knew he wasn't dark.

His mind wasn't light and full of angels, he didn't like everyone or everything, but he wasn't a dark person- he wasn't a _killer._

If their aim was to make Blaise hate himself, they'd done a good job.

He just hoped he'd be given the chance to show mercy to at least _someone_. He wanted to do good, in all of this bad.


	72. Poppy

Daphne stared upon the masses of broken bodies.

The countless dead, the countless grieved.

The fighting surrounding them.

She wracked and wracked her brain- something good had to come from all of this!

And eventually, it did.

Poppies sprouted up on the grounds as a result of all of the bloodshed.

Something beautiful, something to remember the people and what they died for, something to make everyone remember the world still contained beauty in all this ugly.


	73. Fall

He finally did it, and he was disgusted.

He'd hid and hid in the masses of fighting and death, not wanting to show his side- not wanting people to get the wrong idea.

Not wanting people to realize. Not wanting to realize himself.

But people were wandering- people who held all the power.

He knew where their next curses would be aimed if he didn't do what they said.

So he did it- he cast the killing curse.

He watched the young boy fall, and become still.

He was now officially a killer. He was now who they wanted him to be.


	74. Key

Daphne was the key.

The key to his heart, his mind, his soul.

The key to keeping his sanity.

The key to him getting through this war.

She was there, somewhere, and he was fighting for her.

Only her.


	75. Hatred

He hated the Death Eaters.

There was a burning hatred searing his insides as he was forced to kill, again and again.

There was a burning hatred electrifying his nerve endings as they whispered threats to kill _her_, if he didn't obey.

There was a burning hatred buzzing around his skull as they laughed, cackled, _enjoyed_ all the death, the fighting, the grieving.

He knew Daphne would be _ashamed_ of him for possessing that emotion, but he had never _truly_ felt hatred until that day.


	76. Rainbow

It sickened Blaise- that _anything_ could be beautiful after that day. They _defiled_ the world.

How could the sky be _blue_? be clear?

How could the sun shine bright?

How could there possibly be a _rainbo__w _blanketing the sky?

Daphne was amazed.

She knew it- she knew there would be something amazing for everyone at the end of this.

The rainbow, the sky, the sun - she was enchanted. Even through all this, there was beauty.

There always would be.

They both huddled closer, tears mingling and hands lacing.


	77. Diamond

He finally, _finally_ brought Daphne her engagement ring.

When they had both come so close to death, what was stopping them now?

It was perfect. A perfect fit, for her hand and for her personality.

A silver band with a loop in the shape of an eight on the top in the middle, with tiny diamonds encrusted into it.

She loved it- of course.

She would have loved anything, if he made the effort to buy it for her.


	78. Drunk

"Blaise, are you drunk?"

He was slumped in the darkness of their room, a smashed bottle of firewhiskey at his feet.

He was completely and utterly intoxicated.

He was always drunk. It was his only way to get away from the memories.

The taunts, the cackles, the _boy falling_, the green flashes, the blood, the tears.

He had to get away from it. He _had_ to.

It made the memories play again and again, he drank until he was unconcious.

It was the only way to kill the pain.


	79. Balloons

Daphne sat, cross legged on the grass of Zabini house.

Her wand was aimed at the balloons and filling them with air, ready for their engagement party.

She _hoped_ he'd wake up soon, _hoped_ he'd make an appearance.

She wished she could make him be okay- he _always_ made her better.

As she drifted into her thoughts, the balloons popped one by one.

She thought the garden looked better without them anyway.


	80. Tears

"I... I just, think, we... should- move on from this. We...can't, let this... hold- us, back forever," Daphne gasped through her sobs, the tears stinging her cold face.

"I want to... Daphne, I want to, but I can't. I am a _murderer_. I took peoples wifes, sons, daughters, fathers, uncles and aunts...away from...them, I don't _deserve _to be happy." Blaise was now too in tears, a rare occurence. The tears were streaming down his face and he viciously rubbed at them.

"You aren't, though, it's... it's not the same! You did that for me! You arent, you aren't...you aren't a killer. _Please. _Please... stop punishing yourself."

* * *

A/N- Thanks a million for the alerts and favourites that you guys have added! A little review wouldn't hurt though ;) and yes, Mirabelle Vinova, you are the world! Thanks so much for reviewing, your amazing.

I _loved_ writing these ten chapters, so please let me know what you think!


	81. Sunshine

The sunshine peeked through the windows as Daphne ripped open the curtains.

She smiled weakly out the window, whilst Blaise winced from the bed.

Sunshine wasn't a happy thing for either of them anymore- it reminded them of their troubles.

Reminded Daphne that _he_ was hurting, reminded Blaise that _she_ needed him.

She drew the curtains back, sighing. It wasn't the same.


	82. Whispering

_A_/N- I realize the prompt Whisper was given twice, but the owner of the challenge seems to be on hiatus, so I'm going to use it twice, as it seems fitting for this drabble.

* * *

He hated the whisper that her sugary sweet voice had turned into.

It was like she was scared of him.

He hated it- he hated himself, what had _they_ done to him?

His emotions were like a yo-yo, he was just so _angry_, then _sad. _

And Daphne would just whisper. Whisper comfort, whisper heatedly- it was always whispers.

She was crumbling away before his eyes, and this time, he couldn't save her because he couldn't save himself.


	83. Lonely

She sat on the grass, drawing.

Like yesterday, like the day before, like the day before that.

She frowned, realizing her drawings aren't _pretty_ anymore- they aren't _imaginative_.

They're black, they're scribbles, they're wilting plants, or empty sheets of paper.

The garden was so bland, so lonely. She wanted Blaise to fill it with life.

He used to fill everything with life.

And for the first time in a long time- she cried because she's _so_ lonely.


	84. Mask

She painted on her mask every morning, as soon as she awoke.

"Morning, Blaise!" In the chirpiest voice she could muster.

Joking about his daily hangovers, attempting to drag him out to the garden, cooking, cleaning, _waiting._

All the while, her mask was peeling, melting, crumbling.

He couldn't look after her anymore- she had to look after herself.

And she didn't know how to react. She wanted to break down and lock her mind away, but she couldn't.


	85. Pebbles

They were having a _peaceful_ moment- something which was far and few between their arguing and tears.

Sitting side by side in the brightness of the sunshine, by the murky green pond, not speaking- words could ruin the moment.

It was simple, simple like they used to be, as they had a silent pebble throwing competition.

The only sound that could be heard was the plink of the round grey pebbles as they hit the water.

Daphne would throw it pathetically and Blaise would throw his even worse, on purpose.

* * *

A/N- Hey lovelys! Just 5 updates today- sorry about that. I hope you liked these, a review if you did would be lovely! I thought I'd give them a moment of peace after all they've been through...don't worry, they'll be mending soon :) Thanks again to the lovely Mirabelle Vinova for your reviews!


	86. Surprise

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed from behind the trees before jumping out and wrapping their arms around Daphne.

She wasn't happy in that moment though, because her first thought was Blaise - what if they saw Blaise? What would she do? What would she say?

But it was okay, because she spotted him behind the biggest tree of all grinning that sheepish grin of his.

It was the best surprise she could have wished for.


	87. Gravity

Sometimes he felt like he was floating away - like he should just _leave_ and then everything would be better for Daphne.

Sometimes he felt like nothing was right and nothing would ever be right.

Sometimes he felt like gravity was the only thing keeping him on earth.

And sometimes, like today, he felt like everything was going to be okay.


	88. Wild

"I feel like... I feel like I'm going wild and I'm never going to be calm again." Blaise rested his head on her shoulder in exhaustion.

"We all go a little wild sometimes Blaise. Remember me in sixth year? Wild... in a way. You're going to be okay. _We're_ going to be okay." Daphne stroked his recently healed hand, knowing that she meant what she said.


	89. Snowdrop

Daphne walked in, carrying a bunch of pretty but plain white flowers because she'd finally found something beautiful in the harsh of the winter. "I think these flowers mean something."

"Yes they do, that winter is coming to an end..." Blaise smiled, fingering one of the white flower heads.

"They symbolize new beginnings and hope." Daphne set them down on the bed, taking the glass of amber liquid out of Blaises hand and turning it to water. "It's time to let go."

"I guess it is." And it was the hardest thing Blaise had ever said, but she was right - she was always right.


	90. Missing

Daphne realized something today, when Blaise hadn't been drinking for the first time in many, many months.

She'd missed him. He was there, always there, but she'd missed him. She'd been missing him and she'd never realized and she was still missing him and she _needed_ him back.

She was going to get him back.

* * *

A/N- Oh hey wonderful reviewers! I am updating 5 drabbles at a time now because it's nearly finished and I'm dragging it out... sorry if that's annoying haha! So many, many, many thanks to the amazing **Mirabelle Vinova, I Promise You That, HairWhiteAsSnow **and **Kennygoes** - your reviews mean so much to me, just stick with me till the end and tell me what you think ;)

Also... I've started a new drabble collection seeing as this one is coming to a close called The Scorpion's Sting, it's a Scorpius centric drabble collection with him and various romantic/friendship pairings. Check it out lovely people!

Oh, and I've just been reading through this fic for the first time in a long time and I realized that a particular drabble I'd written with the prompt 'nightmare' wasn't on here... it was written around the 70th drabble I think, and it was a scene with Daphne Blaise and Draco discussing the war. It's really bothering me that it doesn't seem to be up here, and I was wondering if any of you remember reading it because I could have easily accidentally not put it up and moved onto the next drabble.

Sorry lovelys for the HUGE a/n!


	91. Flying

He didn't mean to – he honestly, truly didn't mean to.

But his hand just slipped and the amber liquid was burning down his throat before he could blink.

Suddenly he was flying – above the earth, the moon, the stars! Suddenly he didn't care and suddenly every mistake he had made wasn't looming over his head.

For a few minutes he could relish in the pleasure of flying… he could pretend that Daphne wouldn't cry and that he's never killed anyone and that he's always been to be a good person and that he hasn't just disappointed himself.


	92. Betrayal

Betrayal. Betrayal washed over her and flooded through her veins when she found an unconscious Blaise with the empty bottle in his hand.

He promised. He promised he would get rid of the bottles and he promised he would stop.

Blaise had never broken a promise to Daphne and she never thought that he would.

But now? Now… it felt like a little part of Daphne had broken along with that broken promise and the sight of the mess her fiancé was.


	93. Forest

Their house led to a forest. The forest was dark and uninviting – the trees were broad and dark and allowed no sunlight to creep in between them. They had never seemed a particularly inviting place to Daphne.

Well, that was until today.

Today it seemed like the only place she could relate to – it was dark, and the light could get through if the trees would just give a _little_ bit.

It was silly – she knew, to hide away in a forest she had been scared of the entire time she had lived in that house.

But it was comforting to her, it was solitude and it was silent and she didn't have to draw and she didn't have to wear her mask.

Everything could come crumbling down in the forest.


	94. Apologies

"I'm sorry Daph…" He croaked sincerely, his heart beating with desperation.

"I feel like I shouldn't forgive you." She didn't say it in a harsh manner – she said it matter-of-factly, not really wanting to have to say it at all.

"I know… and you shouldn't. But you're you – I know you have it in you to forgive me. This is hard; Daph… to just give it all up, but I will do it, for you. Just give me time."

And time was all she had – the only thing left to offer, the only flicker of hope, the thing they both clung onto in the hopes that time would heal everything.


	95. Snapshot

Daphne tucked the camera onto the window sill and grabbed a considerably thinner Blaise around the waist, smiling genuinely. "Smile," She whispered softly into his ear.

And the camera flashed suddenly, causing them both to jolt with fright and blink madly, before bursting out in giggles. "Truthfully, I have no idea how this works."

Daphne giggled, pulling the Polaroid out of the camera. She held up the photo of them looking ridiculous, clinging onto each other with wide smiles and their eyes shut.

"This is us. Me and you. It's a snapshot of us and it's a snapshot of our happiness. We're not always happy and we're not always going to be happy – we're going to have problems but we're going to face them head on. And we're going to look at this picture, and remember that we _are _happy. Our happiness may be fleeting, but it's there and we've caught it on camera to remind ourselves."


	96. Scars

_Scars_, Daphne mused as she traced the thin white lines along Blaises' hands.

She had scars, he had scars… everyone had scars. They were a part of who she was, a part of who Blaise was - a part of who everyone was. They didn't have to be physical, they could be mental too.

Daphne didn't see scars as a reminder of all the bad; she saw them as a reminder to keep going. It was like they were there to tell her that they're still there… they might have been fading but they were always going to be there.

A/N- Switched the prompt on this.


	97. Dare

Blaise stood at his window, feeling empty and worse for wear. He was a shell, a shell of his former self.

Sometimes he would look in the mirror and feel like an imposter hiding in the hollow shell of himself.

But other times, like today, he could look out at the sun and he could _dare_ to hope that things would be the same one day, that happiness would be achieved, that he could get over his past and what he had done.

Hope had always been a fickle thing, Blaise thought.

But then again, he had always been good at dares.

A/N- Switched the prompt for this one too.


	98. Mistakes

"Mistakes are there to be made… they have made me a better person, made you a better person."

"Could you honestly say I am a better person now than the Blaise you met all those years ago at Hogwarts?"

"I can. You're twice the man now than you ever were then, Blaise. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger and you're still fighting. Your mistakes are what make you; your mistakes have made you into the man I love."

A/N- Switched the prompt out for this one, too (it was hard to wrap up the story with the last couple of prompts given, and I'd missed out a couple too.)


	99. Intense

Her blue eyes locked on Blaises' brown, and a thousand intensified emotions were shared in that one, sober gaze.

There was their love – their burning, searing love that seemed to never burn out no matter how tough things became.

There was regret – for not always being enough, for hurting the other, for falling apart.

But above all, there was hope. The tiniest flicker of hope burnt bright in both of their eyes because maybe something would go right for once.

Maybe, they finally deserved their happy ending.


	100. Beginnings

Daphne smiled across at Blaise, and love shone in his eyes. She gazed around at the small group of people whom she loved with all her heart – Blaises' aunt, mother, stepdad, Draco; a few school friends - no one from her family. It was small and it was _theirs_, their private moment to treasure forever.

"Do you take this woman as your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you take this man as your husband?"

"I do."

And suddenly, if only for that moment, the past melted away and a new beginning was formed. There were scars and mistakes that would forever be a part of them, but they could grow together now.

After everything, they were together – this was their new beginning, their true beginning

* * *

A/N- *sob* it's finished, finally! And I am both relieved and sad to see it go, as well as really proud of how the story has turned out. I switched this prompt out so I could do a sort of 'epilogue'... I wanted to end on a truly happy note considering all they have been through. I hope you lovely readers have all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I want to thank each and every one of you for reading, favouriting, alerting, and reviewing. But I have one last thing to ask of you all before this is done... would you possibly leave me a final review? Those on my alerts, my favourites, anyone following this story and anyone new to it, your review would be greatly appreciated.

Phew. Huge authors note. Thank you everyone!


End file.
